


Adhitthana

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [42]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 悟空的决意Pairing: All贝，卡贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 意识到贝吉塔有一个秘密的情人之后，悟空决定采取行动。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠多个系列共有的宇宙观。本篇是《Ksānti（父亲的忍耐）》的续作。

手臂突然被抓住，然后那个叫孙悟空的男人欺身压了上来。  
“做过了吧，你。整夜整夜被抱，所以连接住我一招的力气也不剩了吗？”  
这个怒气冲冲的样子，真的是孙悟空吗？  
这一瞬间的疑问，确实地显露在贝吉塔的脸上，在他瞪大的眼睛里。  
“我不知道贝吉塔跟谁做过，但是——”  
啊。  
激切地说着这种话的孙悟空是陌生的，贝吉塔想着，从来没有见过他的这种样子，难道真的因为自己的身体上留有太过浓郁的味道吗？是他能够闻到吗？  
昨夜……准确地说，是昨天的傍晚时分，突然见到了来自未来的特兰克斯。  
没有很抗拒就被他抱住了，可以说是……很顺从地交出了身体。  
曾经一起在时间与精神的房子里修炼过，当时也发生过这样的事，当时倒是十分激烈地抗拒过，也说过很伤人的话吧……咆哮过一些什么，并不能记得了，现在一闭上眼睛，就仿佛能够看到在那茫白的房间里，特兰克斯看着自己的委屈眼神。  
像被遗弃的动物，狼狈而幼小，不抱在怀里保护的话，很容易就会死去的样子。  
“我一直想知道关于爸爸的事情，总是缠着妈妈讲关于爸爸的事情。”  
看着对方这样的眼睛，就很容易地被抱了。被插入的时候身体始终很热，滚烫的血液一直冲上头顶，感觉就好像发烧一样。脑子也变得很热，和那里一样，被“特兰克斯”混乱地翻搅着，非常舒服，只是越来越疲倦了。  
虽然被维斯看到了，来到破坏神的星星这一路上，他并没有谈论过这件事。正因为知情，知道这副身体到底为什么会如此疲劳，维斯才会很温柔地帮自己疗伤吧……本来应该感谢他，可是一想到被他看到的情形，还是会觉得有点愠怒。  
赛亚人没有“背德”的价值观。如果够强的话，这身体被谁拿去都是可以的。让自己难堪的，可能是因为交给特兰克斯不是因为他足够强大，而是因为……

“我是不会问你到底是谁的！发生了这种事让我很不爽就对了！”孙悟空的声音，以自己不太熟悉的阴沉口吻，在耳边继续炸响着，打断了贝吉塔纷乱的回忆。  
“我没有义务向你说明吧！”贝吉塔扭过了脸，把眼睛闭上了。 “这种事……我愿意的话谁都可以。”他说。 ——不，这不是真的。完全不是真话。这完全是因为我……因为特兰克斯对我来说是特别的。 这一个特兰克斯之所以如此痛苦，是因为某一个我不够强大，没有将那些痛苦的根源及时击退。是那一个我彻底失败了，才会存在这么一个痛苦的孩子。 “都可以的话我也可以吧？”孙悟空说，“那么现在就也让我抱吧！” 刹那间，贝吉塔觉得自己的耳朵是不是出了毛病。  
孙悟空松开他，由着他从床上挣扎起半身。在抬起头的同时，贝吉塔就看到孙悟空撕开了身上练功服。  
完全没有转圜的意思，他很快地把自己的衣服剥了个精光。伴随着剧烈的汗水与雄麝气味，他展示在赛亚人王子面前的身体匀称而完美，两腿间的雄性部位，已经硬挺地翘起来了，全不掩饰它对眼前之人的渴望。  
它是饱满而强壮的，正毫无羞耻地向贝吉塔挺出怒张的头部。贝吉塔的脸上丢失了少许血色，他眼神崩溃地向外挤着字句：“喂……喂！卡卡罗特！你的那个！你……先不要拿那个对着我的脸好吗？”  
“很大吧！”另一个赛亚人露出了天真到纯洁的笑容，整排的牙齿都清晰可见，“先帮我舔一下吧，贝吉塔！我每天都想着被你含进去的样子，都已经要疯了！”  
这么说着疯话的同时，他向前挺动了一下粗壮的腰部，“那个”也很快乐地上下点动，冲着贝吉塔打了个招呼。  
“……我为啥要舔你啊！”贝吉塔的声音几乎称得上是呻吟。但这样苦恼地闷哼着的同时，他还是扶着床单向前凑去，试探性地张开了嘴。

赛亚人的嘴巴总是有很高的体温。  
因为食量很大、需要太多能量，他们还进化出了粗糙的、比地球人稍显坚硬的舌头。  
如今这样的舌头开始试探性地划过同类勃起的器官，从头部滑向根部，若有若无地含弄过双球后，又原路返回。  
当那温热的口腔终于一鼓作气将赛亚人的巨物吞入其中时，孙悟空的喉咙深处发出了一声粗鲁而响亮的叹息：“贝吉塔的嘴巴真的好舒服喔！”  
换来的警告是某个位置被人象征性地咬了一下。  
骤痛的缘故，“那个”在嘴巴里跳动了一下。贝吉塔抬手想抓握住根部，那只手却被伸出来的大手反握住了。  
孙悟空的手指在手背上摩挲着，然后把整只手掌都抓住了，紧紧握在自己的手心里。  
“卡……卡卡罗特？”感受到周遭气的暴涨，贝吉塔陡然张大嘴巴，“那个”就滑出了嘴唇，透明的唾液依稀连缀着，末梢挂在诧异嘴角。  
抬高的眼睛里看到的是另个赛亚人痛苦的样子，眼睛里有金色的闪电闪烁，瞳仁的颜色变幻无定。  
“这样子的贝吉塔我不会再让别人看到的。”  
正在变化为超级赛亚人形态的这一个孙悟空握紧了他的手——并且这样说。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

跪在两腿间的这个人的脸颊和肩膀，用手摸上去能感觉到烫。  
小心翼翼捧着超级赛亚人版本的粗壮肉刃，然后勉力往喉咙的深处吞，这些动作他做起来也如修炼一般，一丝不苟，完全不在意会否勉强到自己。  
这对他来说其实是有点勉强的，毕竟动作生疏。虽然先用舌头湿润过，在进出变得激烈的过程中，喉头还是会抖动，发出窒息的闷咳。  
汗水黏在额头上，这个时候突然叫停，让他抬起脸的话，就能看到因为呼吸受阻而溢满了泪水的双眼了。  
——要看到贝吉塔的眼泪不是一桩容易的事，但是此刻，悟空确然在他的眼角看到了凝结的水光。  
“好啦好啦，还是让我来吧！”他伸出手掌，捧住了赛亚人滚烫的脸，“如果贝吉塔一边哭一边舔我的话，会让我感到不好意思的！”  
说话的方式和声音都很温柔，只是接下来沿着战斗服的领口、贴着锁骨探进去的手，并没有他的声音那么温柔。  
孙悟空的手在撑开领口深入之后，就直截了当地触到了胸口发硬的肉粒。  
用手指夹过又松开的瞬间，满意地听到了来自贝吉塔喉咙深处的闷哼。  
“好像奶头都变硬了，你是真的不喜欢吗？”态度无辜地评价过后，为了确定反应，就决定要除去衣服。  
制造这套战斗服的，据说是能够防止外力破坏的特殊材质，延展性超强。在超级赛亚人力量之下，只是简单的撕扯就让它完全裂开了……  
并不只是暴露了变尖的乳头而已……裂缝一直向下延伸，贝吉塔惊叫了一声，伸手去遮挡的时候，自己的“那个”也已经从破碎的制服下面弹跳出来了。完全充血、坚硬、兴奋、恬不知耻。  
“哇！”变成超级状态的赛亚人卡卡罗特快活地大叫起来，“好狡猾喔贝吉塔！明明也这么硬了，所以光是看到我的那个你就已经兴奋得不得了了吧！”  
一声彻底泄气的呻吟从贝吉塔的嘴里漏了出来，本来想要捂住下半身的手瞬间捏成了拳头，结结实实地砸在超级赛亚人因为变身而变得愈加膨胀丰硕的胸肌上：“给你做是没问题，再不闭嘴我就杀了你！”  
并不是因为羞愤，完全是因着没有使用气单纯只是用了真力，早就满满积蓄的泪液也从眨动的眼睛里滑了下来。虽然不能如此承认，现在的贝吉塔看上去就是一副哭着的样子。  
要甩掉不必要的眼泪，就只有把头扭过去了。可是卡卡罗特不让他有机会那么做。  
卡卡罗特的手从脖子后环过，就这样托住脑袋、揽住肩膀、让俯低的身体贴上来。  
发烫发硬的器官直接了当地贴上，磨蹭在一块。  
只是互相碰到了而已，是皮肤贴住皮肤，互相蹭擦着不留余地接触。贝吉塔的整个躯干就剧烈震抖了起来。他发出了惊叫。  
大约是想要推拒的，只是被更紧地拥抱住了。  
“贝吉塔也好有精神喔，现在是硬邦邦地捅着我的肚子呢！”一边用脸颊贴靠着磨蹭着，一边快乐地叫唤的孙悟空，顺势把贝吉塔捞起来，轻轻在床上放平了。  
“今天就这样一口气做到用光所有力气吧！”他认真地宣布道。

好像一直以来都有在梦里想象过这件事：被卡卡罗特拥抱，被他强壮的手臂拘束住，一点都拒绝不了。眼睛里只剩下他流着汗水的脸颊，以及张牙舞爪的黑头发。一直看着也移不开目光。  
卡卡罗特……被卡卡罗特狠狠地需要着。  
“那个”插进去的时候，好像都能听到像丝绸似的东西被突然翻搅的声音。丰满的软肉急切地裹缠上来，完全不掩饰对卡卡罗特的渴望，不知羞耻地吸吮着入侵之物。  
不知道是为什么，身体突然就这么热、而且这么湿了……而且驯顺地变成了卡卡罗特的形状，为他敞开着，乞求他的挞伐。  
四肢完全被打开，腰腿都被高高抬起，唯一的支撑是卡卡罗特的楔子。坚硬的肉刃，从上方一直钉进来——楔入肠子的深处。稍微动一动就有湿润的声音，两个人都能听得见。  
从腰肢往下，整个屁股都变得敏感极了。稍微一点点的搅动，就有酥麻的感觉直冲脑际。  
……好像剩下能做的事情就只是随着被撞击的节奏，胡乱地尖叫。  
“很久以前我们就该这么做了！”卡卡罗特的脸变得不熟悉了，他的气愈发炽热。头发的颜色闪烁着，像他狂乱不定的心情，“结果却过去了这么多年！”  
他的手抓握着贝吉塔的屁股，揉捏着，歪过脑袋啃噬腿上的嫩肉。  
好喜欢……好喜欢，贝吉塔的内部那么温暖。被强力分开的软肉间，小巧的入口完全被撑开了，紧绷的入口没有一丝缝隙。  
狠狠冲进去的话，会遇到很多阻碍，那些需要抚慰的血肉，全都簇拥上来，叫嚣着思慕之情。  
这是等待了很久的，贝吉塔的身体比想象得还要好，他羞涩又成熟，虽然眼神还在抗拒，可是这身体，反应可以说是热情至极。腰腹的收缩和扭动都恰到好处，显得煽情。  
大张的眼睛里总是蓄满水分，纠结的眉头又藏着很多迷思。贝吉塔的里面实在是藏有很多卡卡罗特不知道的故事。  
一想到这些，一想到贝吉塔拥有自己不能完全理解和拥有的那一部分，嫉妒就开始燃烧起来，它让卡卡罗特的眼睛变成红色，然后又愈发趋向冰蓝。  
撞击的方式也愈发冲动和野蛮。  
贝吉塔眨动的眼睛里不断溢出水滴，推拒的手抬起来，就立刻被抓住，压回头顶  
“只有这个不可以！不许再拒绝我了！”卡卡罗特委屈的口吻，好像蛮不讲理的小孩子一样。  
勉强从激烈的情交中拼凑起少许的理智，贝吉塔摇动着头：“胡……胡说！我没有……！”  
没有拒绝过你。明明没有拒绝过的，明明一直在追逐你……你的背影。  
是我不够坦率吗？如果我们都像未来的那个孩子那么坦率的话，是不是早就变成了这样？

“闻到你的身上有其他人的味道，全部都闻到……”伴随着这种残酷的言语，那个东西在身体里狠狠地撞了好几下。  
剧烈的疼痛伴随着酸软，完全麻痹了下半身。  
很深的、自己也不知道的地方也被冲破和占据了。小巧的、害羞的地方完全被变成了女人的肉穴一样，只知道被侵入征服，津津有味地享用着同类的肉棒。  
酸胀的小腹隐隐发热。这是从未有过的感觉，只有被卡卡罗特抱着的时候才有的……只有卡卡罗特……  
“不能原谅……如果贝吉塔完全被夺走的话，我大概会发疯吧。”  
是卡卡罗特吗？在耳边一直说着根本不“孙悟空”的疯话。  
赛亚人的血因为激切的交配而沸腾着。  
“以后都不会再发生了，绝不会被人抢走！”作为赛亚人的卡卡罗特蛮横地掠夺着，像他所有的祖先一样。  
冲击、掠夺、野蛮地独占。  
太赛亚人了。  
“我要贝吉塔是我一个人的，只被我看到这样子的贝吉塔！那个不知道的男人不可以，连神都不可以！”那个赛亚人说着这样的话。  
“……才不会……有这样的事……”会怎样呢？如果被他知道……特兰克斯……  
不可以发生那种事，不可以……  
这一个令人畏惧的卡卡罗特，既恐怖又热情。不可以让他知道是特兰克斯……  
他撞击的速度和力度都让人痛苦，但又不得不沉迷其中。  
“贝吉塔是我的！”卡卡罗特，他宣布着。在破坏神的星星上，向着所有过去和未来的时间，宣布着。  
他得到的，是快乐又苦闷的尖叫。  
“卡卡罗特……卡卡罗特！”没有什么承诺，贝吉塔只是，尖叫着他的名字罢了。

END.


End file.
